the_king_of_fightersfandomcom-20200213-history
The King of Fighters
The King of Fighters (ザ・キング・オブ・ファイターズ, Za Kingu obu Faitāzu), officially abbreviated KOF, is the most prominent series of fighting games by SNK Playmore (formerly SNK). Its claim to fame is the large cast of characters and the innovative "team" system, with both original designs and characters from other SNK games. The series was originally developed for SNK's Neo Geo series of video game systems, which would continue until SNK retired the Neo Geo completely in 2004. For the next few games, the Atomiswave would be used, and later the Taito Type X2. Aside from this, ports of the arcade games and original The King of Fighters games have been released for the various consoles of then and now, such as SNK's own Neo Geo Pocket, the Game Boy and Game Boy Advance, the Sega Saturn and the Dreamcast, the PlayStation and Xbox series of consoles, and even the N-Gage, among others. The latest "main" game in the series, The King of Fighters XIII, was originally released for the arcades on July 14, 2010. Ports for the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360 would be released on December 1, 2011 in Japan, November 22, 2011 in North America and November 25, 2011 in Europe. There is also an update to the arcade version based on the changes made to the console ports (The King of Fighters XIII Climax), as well as a port of the console ports to PCs. Overview ]] The first game in the series, The King of Fighters '94, was released by SNK in 1994. The game was designed to be a dream match of characters from the company's various arcade titles, particularly Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting, Ikari Warriors, and Psycho Soldier. The success of the game lead to SNK to release yearly installments of the series and numbered the games for the year they were released. With yearly sports games, each new version is meant to be an "update"; SNK did differently, making each year unique with new rules and a constantly changing character rosters even to this day. By 2004, SNK abandoned yearly releases of the series and usually numbered future games in a more traditional manner: the first main series game released as such was The King of Fighters XI In 2004, SNK produced the first 3D installment of the series, KOF: Maximum Impact. The game and its two sequels use an alternate story for characters and settings from previous games of the series, leaning more towards the South Town-based series like FF and AoF. The producer of the Maximum Impact series, Falcoon, stated that the Maximum Impact games are in a different canon from the original series of games. , KoF's original hero and his rival Iori Yagami.]] The King of Fighters tournament, the namesake of this series, actually originated in Fatal Fury, a classic SNK fighting game that predated the KOF series. The later Art of Fighting was centered around an earlier iteration, featuring typical sponsor Geese Howard in a younger self. The King of Fighters games have had a number of villains as their individual end bosses. The first of these was Rugal Bernstein in '94 who had a tendency to submerge his defeated foes in liquid metal, turning them into grisly trophies commemorating his victories. During the Orochi saga, Orochi is introduced as an ominous force from ancient times bent on revenge on those who imprisoned it and was aided by his four heralds. In later games, a mysterious organization called NESTS attempts to kidnap and succeeds in cloning Kyo Kusanagi in hopes of using his power to take over the world. The leader of NESTS, who called himself Igniz, hoped to amass enough power to become a god. Other villains in later games include Mukai and "Those from the past" that he affiliates himself with, including Magaki, as well as the Mephistopheles group (Maximum Impact series). In order to preserve their characters' images, SNK ceased to age their characters since The King of Fighters '95 and they have remained the same ages since then. This means that characters introduced in The King of Fighters '94 have only aged one year in the series. To stay true to this theme, newer characters following this year also keep the same age they have when introduced. Some concessions to age and the passing of time exist, though, such as Terry's switch to his Garou outfit, or Kyo no longer being in high school since 1998. Ages have stopped being officially listed since KOF XI and KOF XIII. Games *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout *The King of Fighters '95 *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *KOF: Maximum Impact *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" *The King of Fighters: Kyo *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood *The King of Fighters EX2 *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF Sky Stage *The King of Fighters Online *The King of Fighters' World Other Media Comics * The King of Fighters: Zillion - by Andy Seto * The King of Fighters RX - by Lucky * The King of Fighters 03: Xenon Zero - by Wing Yan and King Tung * The King of Fighters '94 (manga) - by Tatsuya Shinkyoji * The King of Fighters '94 Gaiden - by Ryo Takamisaki * The King of Fighters: Kyo - by Masato Natsumoto * The King of Fighters '96 G - by Ryo Takamisaki Drama CDs * The King of Fighters '94 (Dengeki) * The King of Fighters '96 (drama) * The King of Fighters '97 - Collision Chapter * The King of Fighters '97 - Destiny Chapter * The King of Fighters '98 (drama) * The King of Fighters '99 (drama) * The King of Fighters 2000 (drama) * The King of Fighters - The Best Selected Characters * The Sun and The Moon ~ Prologue * KOF: Mid Summer Struggle Film and Animation See King of Fighters (movie) for details about the live-action film. During August 2005, a short anime series based upon KOF entitled The King of Fighters: Another Day was announced. It debuted at the year's Tokyo Game Show about a month later. Production I.G produced the title as an original net animation. There are a total of four episodes, each about 10 minutes in length (but considerably less, when accounting for the end credits). It has since been released as a bonus DVD, packaged with The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 (King of Fighters 2006 in the USA). Card Game In December 2006, Sabertooth Games released a King of Fighters 2006 collectible card game set along with Samurai Shodown V for it's Universal Fighting System (UFS) game. Other games like Street Fighter and Soul Calibur III are also included into the series. Character started packs were released for Terry Bogard, Mai Shiranui, and eventually Rock Howard. Another trading card game was printed by the company Weib Shwarz on June 28, 2009. It's part of a campaign that allows collectors to exchange premium points for CDs and other collectibles. Pachinko Games Three pachinko slot games were developed for the series. One follows the Orochi saga (The King of Fighters) and the other follows the NESTS saga (The King of Fighters 2). The newest one (Maximum Impact) focuses on the series's 3D titles. A fourth slot game (The King of Fighters III) covers the Ash saga. These machines remain exclusive to Japan. Mobile Games * The King of Fighters (mobile) * The King of Fighters M2 * The King of Fighters Volleyball * KOF Gals Mahjong * The King of Reversi * The King of Millionare * The King of Fighters Mahjong * KOF Kentei Mezase Cult Quiz Ou! * Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai * The King of Fighters Battle Festa * The King of Fighters-i * The King of Fighters Android Characters Introduced in The King of Fighters '94 *Kyo Kusanagi *Benimaru Nikaido *Goro Daimon *Chin Gentsai *Heidern *Chang Koehan *Choi Bounge *Heavy D! *Lucky Glauber *Brian Battler *Saisyu Kusanagi - Rebout version only *Rugal Bernstein Brought from other games: *From Fatal Fury: **Terry Bogard **Andy Bogard **Joe Higashi **Mai Shiranui **Kim Kaphwan *From Art of Fighting: **Ryo Sakazaki **Robert Garcia **Takuma Sakazaki **King **Yuri Sakazaki *From Psycho Soldier: **Athena Asamiya **Sie Kensou *From Ikari Warriors: **Ralf Jones **Clark Still Introduced in The King of Fighters '95 *Iori Yagami *Omega Rugal Brought from other games: *From Art of Fighting: **Eiji Kisaragi *From Fatal Fury: **Billy Kane *From Samurai Shodown: **Nakoruru - Gameboy only Introduced in The King of Fighters '96 *Leona Heidern *Mature - originally in '94 as a cutscene character *Vice *Chizuru Kagura *Goenitz *Wild Iori - Gameboy only *Wild Leona - Gameboy only *Maki Kagura - Gameboy only Brought from other games: *From Art of Fighting: **Kasumi Todoh **Mr. Big **Mr. Karate - Gameboy only *From Fatal Fury: **Geese Howard **Wolfgang Krauser Introduced in The King of Fighters '97 *Yashiro Nanakase *Shermie *Chris *Shingo Yabuki *Orochi Chris *Orochi Shermie *Orochi Yashiro *Orochi Brought from other games: *From Fatal Fury: **Blue Mary **Ryuji Yamazaki Introduced in The King of Fighters: Kyo *Souji Kusanagi *Kyoji Sendo *Junko Sendo *Syota Sendo Introduced in The King of Fighters '99 *K' *Maxima *Kyo-1 *Kyo-2 *Whip *Bao *Jhun Hoon *Krizalid *Vanessa - Dreamcast only *Seth - Dreamcast only *Syo Kirishima - Dreamcast only Brought from other games: *From Fatal Fury: **Li Xiangfei **Alfred Airhawk - Dreamcast only *From Buriki One: **Gai Tendo - Dreamcast only Introduced in The King of Fighters EX *Moe Habana Introduced in The King of Fighters 2000 *Ramon *Lin *Hinako Shijou *Kula Diamond *Zero (Clone) *Foxy *Candy Diamond *Diana *Baitang *Another K' *Another Iori *Another Benimaru *Another Robert *Cosplayer Kyoko *Kang Bae Dal *Smart Chang *Cool Choi Brought from other games: *G-Mantle *From Athena: **Athena *From Robo Army: **Rocky *From Metal Slug: **Fiolina Germi *From Burning Fight: **Duke Edwards *From Quiz Dai Sousa-sen: **Neo & Geo *From Savage Reign/Kizuna Encounter: **King Lion **Kim Sue Il *From The Last Blade: **Kaede *From Garou: Mark of the Wolves: **Kim Dong Hwan **Kim Jae Hoon *From Art of Fighting: **Unknown (a shaded Ryuhaku Todoh) Introduced in The King of Fighters EX2 *Miu Kurosaki *Jun Kagami *Reiji Oogami *Sinobu Amou Introduced in The King of Fighters 2001 *K9999 *Angel *May Lee *Zero *Ron *Glaugan *Igniz Introduced in The King of Fighters 2002 *Kusanagi *Nameless - Unlimited Match only Introduced in The King of Fighters Maximum Impact *Alba Meira *Soiree Meira *Lien Neville *Chae Lim *Mignon Beart *Duke Brought from other games: *From Garou: Mark of the Wolves: **Rock Howard Introduced in The King of Fighters 2003 *Ash Crimson *Duo Lon *Shen Woo *Malin *Adelheid Bernstein *Mukai Brought from other games: *From Garou: Mark of the Wolves: **Tizoc **Gato Introduced in KOF Maximum Impact 2 *Luise Meyrink *Ninon Beart *Nagase *Hyena *Jivatma *Armor Ralf *Kyo Kusanagi Classic *Xiao Lon - Regulation A only Brought from other games: *From Fatal Fury: **Lilly Kane **Richard Meyer *From Samurai Shodown: **Hanzo Hattori *From Buriki One: **Mr. Karate II (Ryo Sakazaki) *From Garou: Mark of the Wolves: **Wild Wolf (Terry Bogard) **Bonne Jenet *From Fighter's History: **Makoto Mizoguchi - Regulation A only Introduced in The King of Fighters XI *Oswald *Elisabeth Blanctorche *Momoko *Shion *Magaki *EX Kyo Kusanagi - Playstation 2 only Brought from other games: *From Fatal Fury: **Duck King **Tung Fu Rue - Playstation 2 only *From Savage Reign/Kizuna Encounter: **Sho Hayate **Jyazu *From Buriki One: **Silber *From Garou: Mark of the Wolves: **Hotaru Futaba - Playstation 2 only Introduced in The King of Fighters XII Brought from other games: *Raiden (from Fatal Fury) Introduced in The King of Fighters XIII *Saiki *Evil Ash Brought from other games: *Hwa Jai (from Fatal Fury) NPC Characters *Yuki (KoF) *Kaoru Watabe *Rose Bernstein *Botan *Jan *Gaidel *Gustav Munchausen *Misty *Nests *Cool Guy *Luan, Chat and Sai *Lillien Knights *Sally and Elizabeth *Aya and Hermione *Asuka and Maria *Fate *Judeim *Dr. Makishima *Shizuka Kusanagi *Aoi Kusanagi *Jokyojo *Kogoro Daimon *Ling *Sandra and Clara Heidern *Keisuke Sendo *Antonio *P-chan External Links * 15th anniversary site hub * 10th Anniversary Special - Saisyu and Shingo corner * Spanish King of Fighters wiki Category:Browse